New Kimono
by blue-shawty-17
Summary: Ok I'm not good at summaries but here it goes.Kagome brings Sango a new Kimono from her time. Inuyasha gets mad at Kagome and gets sat 11 times.He ends up falling in love with Sango. This summary really sucks sorry.There will be more and story gets bettr
1. New Kimono

Rated T for later chapters.

Disclaimer: Ok this goes for all chapters I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, because if I did Inuyasha and Sango would be together and Kagome could go to hell for all I care, and yes I detest Kagome if anyone wants to know!

"Hey! Kagome, you done seeing if that stupid kimono you bought Sango fits yet!!? I bet Naraku's got half the jewl by now!" Said Inuyasha with smart ass tone like usual.

"Inuyasha..." warned Kagome.

"Kagome! No! Please I was just..." pleaded Inuyasha suddenly aware of Kagome's intensions.

"Sit Boy." she said definatly as Sango walked out in her new form fitting black and hot pink kimono that showed her curvy body.

"Gr...Huh?" started Inuyasha untill he saw Sango. _'Wow, she looks hot!' _he thought. _'What! What the hell am I thinking?! She's Miroku's woman!' _

"Inuyasha? Somebody in there?" questioned Kagome waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Yea! Wench get your hand out of face!" growled Inuyasha suddenly embaressed. Kagome started to go red as tears welled up.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome as she ran from Keade's village to the Bone Eaters Well.

"Well Inuyasha, you really did this time. Eleven, that must be a record for you Inuyasha." stated the perveted, womanizing monk Miroku as he walked towards Keade's hut.

"Stupid wench always running off for no reason. I'll just leave her there this time. I'm sick of her shit." mumbled Inuyasha as he walked of towards the forest.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha wait!" yelled a familar voice from behind him.

He apruptly stopped and turned around to see a breathless Sango running up to him, "What do you want?" he said in a hasher voice than he intended.

"Sorry. Are you ok she could have broken you back?" asked Sango concerned.

"I'm fine. Why do you care, you're on her side anyways?" he replied.

"You know you shouldn't have called her that. Why did you any ways?" suddenly Inuyasha began to blush remembering his thought from earlier, and realizing how her curves now showed exstensivly.

"Um... I don't know ok." he stated walking off leaving Sango alone. _'What's up with that? Why was he blushing? Could he... No that's impossible.' _ Thought Sango suddenly alarmed.

Ok I would really like some reviews good or bad, but if you have any advice shoot. Thanks! R&R!


	2. The talk

Recap:"Um... I don't know ok." he stated walking off leaving Sango alone. _'What's up with that? Why was he blushing? Could he... No that's impossible.' _ Thought Sango suddenly alarmed.

Late that night.

_'Hmmmmmm...I wonder if Kikyo's got something to do with Inuyasha and the way he's acting?' _thought the young taijiya looking up to the stars above her. Then she got up from the warm sleeping bag, slipping on the kimono Kagome gave her. In the moon light it made her soft skin glow like the Shikon Jewel. She grabbed her giant boomerang (sorry I don't know how to spell the real name of it) and walked towards a close by stream, not knowing a certain hanyou was following her soundlessly.

_'What the hell is Sango doing? Wait! Why should I care! I'm just going to make sure no demons attack her. What the hell is she thinking going way out here alone anyways?' _Inuyasha argued with himself a few seconds before jumping down in front of Sango.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" screamed Sango thowing her boomerang barely missing Inuyasha.

"Damn it Sango watch where you throw that thing!" growled Inuyasha getting up from the ground seeing her astonished face.

"Sorry! Why are you following me anyways?!" countered Sango as Inuyasha started to blush. _ 'Why am I blushing? What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"To make sure you didn't go and get yourself killed! Coming out here all alone! Plus I'm going to check on that wench! And no I'm not gonna say sorry to her bitchy ass! I'm sick of all those stupid sits!!!!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha in a louder voice then he meant to.

"Oh." was all she said and walked away. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a weird feeling in his stomach, kinda like guilt and butterflies at the same time. Then he began to walk to the bone eaters well to see the woman he '_thought' _he loved betray him.

Ok I'm not sure if this is any good. If you don't like it tell me and I'll take this chapter off and rewrite it. Well if you like it you'll find out what happens in Kagome's time. Well R&R please!


	3. Marrige?

Recap:"Oh." was all she said and walked away. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a weird feeling in his stomach, kinda like guilt and butterflies at the same time. Then he began to walk to the bone eaters well to see the woman he '_thought' _he loved betray him.

That night in Kagome's time.

"Hojo, I had a great time tonight! The movie you picked was really good!" she said gleefully with a slight blush to the tall dark haired boy. They walked side by side for a while never knowing he was there watching, then suddenly Hojo grasped Kagome's hand and turned her to face him.

"Kagome I really like you, as you already know and in a year we will be graduating. Well what I'm saying is that I, I Lo, is that I love you and would like to spend my life with you! Would you spend you life with me? Will you mary me?" before Kagome could answer he took her close to him, lifted her chin and kissed her gently and passionately sending electricity threw both of thier bodies. Kagome broke away from the kiss and replied,

"Yes! Yes! Yes, of corse!" she smiled and kissed him again. All the sudden she heard a growl and looked up to a tree above them and gasped. _'Inuyasha! Inuyasha! What is he doing here!' _

"Kagome? Are you ok?" asked her _'new'_ husband concerned at the alarmed look on her face.

"Uh... I'm ok. Lets go." said Kagome pulling his hand towards her home.

_'That wench! That cheating Kikyo's double wench! I HATE HER!!!" _ Inuyasha screamed in his head running towards the shed with the bone eaters well.

Back in the fedal era.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha what happen? Come back! Where is Miroku?" Sango screamed when she saw Inuyasha practically fly from the well into the forest. She started to run after him when she saw blood red eyes looking at her from a lightless spot in the forest.

"Inu...Yasha?" Sango started and then gasped as the almost transformed figure of Inuyasha walked out from the dark.

"Run.. San...go. Now!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he struggled for control. _'What's going on? I can't move!!" _she screamed in her head realizing she couldn't move or even speak. "Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!" she screamed as Inuyasha lunged at her with his poison claws.

Ok again I really have no clue of this chapter is any good. So please R&R. If you don't like it tell me and I'll take it off and redo it! Thanks!!


	4. Huh?

Ok I"m gonna add a few chosen lyrics from the song Amazed by Lonestar! Oh and there is a little bit of sexual content in this one K?!

Recap:"Run.. San...go. Now!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he struggled for control. _'What's going on? I can't move!!" _she screamed in her head realizing she couldn't move or even speak. "Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!" she screamed as Inuyasha lunged at her with his poison claws.

"Inu...Yash...a," Sango wispered as she fell to the ground hands clutching the spot on her stomach where Inuyasha a clawed her. He had gained enough power to not kill her but he still hurt her severly. _'What have I done!!!!!!!!' _He seemed to scream at himself as he kneeled beside her holding her head in is lap. After he realized what he had done he instantly gained control and now was looking down at her tears streaming down his cheek. Suddenly he realized he had never loved Kagome it was just she looked so much like Kikyo, the one he loved was hurt because him. He thought about her beautiful chocolate eyes and how they had seemed to glow at the thought of her past and being with her brother.

_Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take._

_'What do I do? Hold on! Doesn't that wench have so bandages back at camp?' _he thought as he so very gently picked the taijiya up and ran back to camp. He grabbed her things and a first aid kit and picked her back up and thought _'I don't want to be here when that bitch gets back!! Where is Miroku anyways? Oh well he's probly haressing some woman some where's. Sango deversves better than him!! I'll talk to her when she heals!'_

He traveled for about an hour untill he found a cool spring sparkling like a crystal in the moon light with a small empty cave beside it.

_'This is perfect for now!' _he thought as he layed the passed out Sango on the ground and started to take off her new kimono when her realized two things,

"I wonder if I should be taking her cloths off without her permission? Oh shit her knew kimono is ripped!!!!!" He said aloud alarmed suddenly taking of his kimono top. "This will do for now. She'll be pissed though when she realizes I took her cloths off. Oh well. Oh great now I am talking to myself!" he finished as he untied her kimono revealing her slilky and plump breasts. _'Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!' _he commanded hisself as he finished bandaging her and wrapped her up in his kimono and cover her up with a blanket that Kagome left behind. _'Well I hope she doesn't think I'm gonna sleep on the cold ground.'_ He smirked as he curled up beside her and fell asleep.

_I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you._

Ok R&R!! Same thing goes for al the other chapter if you don't like it I'll take it off and redo it!! Ok and if you like it in the next chapter, Well lets put it this way Sango will not be very happy for more than one reason!


	5. You what!

Recap: _'Well I hope she doesn't think I'm gonna sleep on the cold ground.'_ He smirked as he curled up beside her and fell asleep.

_'Huh? Where am I? Was everything last night a, Ahhhhhhhhh!!! What is he doing with me in his arms?!'_ she thought horrorfied.

"Did we have sex?!!!!!!!!" she accidently said out loud.

"No, but if you want to I'm sure we can arrange it!" questioned more than said a sleepy looking Inuyasha with a wide grin.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? You're just as bad as that pervert Miroku!!" Sango said loudly.

"I haven't gone gropeing you _yet_ have I?" he laughed.

"What do you mean by yet?" she asked sucpiously, "And what caused that demon thing anyways?" she asked suddenly reverting back to the night before. Inuyasha looked down to try to hide the hurt.

"She's getting married to that Hojo guy." he stated simply.

"She's what!!!!!!!!!!!!! That little two timing whore!!!!!!!!!! She knew you loved her!!!!!!!!!" she said without thinking as Inuyasha gasped. _ 'I've never heard Sango curse before, especially about Kagome."_ he thought.

"Now wait on just a minute who ever said I loved ethier of those reincarnation? Plus I've been over Kikyo for a long time and Kagome for a whole 10 hours. Sango don't move damnit you'll reopen your wounds." Sango suddenly looked under the blanket and realized she was wearing nothing but bandages and Inuyasha's kimono top.

"YOU UNDRESSED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed loudly turning an odd color between red and maroon as she saw Inuyasha suddenly turn red as a rose. He looked down deciding that his toes were more impotant than looking at Sango.

"You were hurt...What does it matter anyways your sexy..." he mumbled then he suddenly realized what he had said when Sango turned and faced the wall of the cave. _'Am I hearing things or did he just say I'm sexy? This isn't good. Oh Kami this isn't good." _Sango thought happy but also worried and confused beyond all reason.

"I'm um sorry if I offended you Sango." Inuyasha siad before getting up and heading towards the entrance of the cave.

"Inuyasha... Wait." Sango shyly commanded.

Ok same rule as all chapters. R&R please and Thanks to all of the reviewers I will personally thank you in my next chapter. :)


	6. Wait?

Thanks To: Nightfall2525 and I will try to make the chapters longer. Thanks for the review

Bankotsus' Girl I will also add more detail. Thanks for the review

Ladypunk06 Thanks alot!

kamiya san I will at least finish this story it really just depends on the reviews. Thanks for the review

xo-deadly-sin-ox What do you think of the newer chapters? Thanks for the review

ms.deep I knew how to spell it I was in a hurry so I miss typed sorry, but still thanks

PLEASE EVERY ONE KEEP REVIEWING!!! THANKS!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Recap:"I'm um sorry if I offended you Sango." Inuyasha siad before getting up and heading towards the entrance of the cave.

"Inuyasha... Wait." Sango shyly commanded.

"Why? Why are you here? Where is Miroku?" Sango afraid of the answer. She knew it was coming, she had seen them together often enough.

"He's with that village girl. The one in the old hags village." he said though he didn't want to hurt her.

"He's never been there. Never when I'm hurt or when I miss Kohaku. Never." she said with tears glittering like crysals in her eyes. She had finally come to terms, Miroku could never be faithful or honestly care for her. _'What do I do? I'm the one who hurt her. No that ass Miroku did and he will pay!' _Inuyasha thought as he sat down beside her and rubbed her back, then suddenly she layed her head on his chest and held him tight as if she never wanted to let go. She needed him. Some one to love her and be loyal to her."Thank you, Thank you so much Inuyasha." she mumbled in his chest. _'Huh? Now is perfect." _he thought as suddenly he picked her chin up and leaned down to gently brush her lips. "I think I love you Sango." he mummered in her hair as he held her to him in an embrace he wished would never end. "Inuyasha, please don't leave..." she said tiredly. Even know the sun was shining and it was only mid day he layed down with her in his strong arms and replied, "I won't ever. I will never do to you what Kagome or Kikyo did to me." he closed his eyes and cradled her as if she were the most fragile thing on earth. Late that night

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha I'm sor..." suddenly the young two timing bitch walked in and saw Inuyasha sitting up looking at her with Sango sleeping beside him in only his kimono top and bandages on other than a blanket of corse. "What are you doing here? You're not wanted around, go home." he simply stated so cold that it made Kagome's spine shiver"Well you sure do move on fast." she said with a strange mix of sorrow for what she had lost and jealousy. "No I didn't. You hurt me. You betray me, and I deserve better than you. You're more like Kikyo than you realize." he replied in the same cold voice. "Sit." she said and suddenly both of them realized the beads were gone. Inuyasha smiled rudely. "Now if you would leave and stay gone. Goodbye forever Kagome. You will never have me back." he said laying down by his new found love. Kagome stared with her mouth open and tears glisening in her eyes."Good bye you will never see me again." he didn't what she meant but he would soon find out. A DEATH

"Inuyasha I'm sorry. With me gone you will never have to worry again. Please remeber me." Kagome said to the night wind on the top of the cliff. "Goodbye." tears slid down her cheeks as she dove off the cliff to the jaged rocks hundreds of feet below. "I always loved you. this is best." were the last words last things she said before she hit the rocks. (lets not go into details I'm sure you can imagine.) He wouldn't find out till the next morning, and he wouldn't cry.

Ok this is short yes but I'm not good at writing long ones sorry.

Sorry for anyone who actully like Kagome but I hate her and didn't want her to be happy or even alive. She should burn in hell.

Please R&R!! Thanks!

Ok I am kinnda at a block now. Could a few people tell me what you all think should happpen in the next chapter please!!!?


	7. Mate? Last chapter

Recap: "Goodbye." tears slid down her cheeks as she dove off the cliff to the jaged rocks hundreds of feet below. "I always loved you. this is best." were the last words last things she said before she hit the rocks.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The very next morning.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?" wispered Sango to her new love.

"Huh? Oh, Sango good morning. How are you feeling? You look much better. Want me to check you wounds?" he said with mischieves smirk. Sango's cheeks turned a soft pink as he it.

"Yes, I am feeling much better, but I don't think you need to check my wounds, pervert." she siad with a smile, "Hey!" she squealed as Inuyasha pushed her on her back and kneeled over her.

"You owe me then babe." he said kissing her deeply, gaining her perission to explore her mouth, that is untill she jerked away.

"Inuyasha? I really think we need to go to the village and get me a kimono." she smirked.

"Do you have any coins?" he asked for the first time had no money.

Oh no! I can't go walking around in practically nothing!"

"Ok. I'll get you one don't worry I've got a plan." he said calmly.

"What do you mean? You don't mean what I think you mean do you?" he just smiled in reply.

"Let's go my love." he sniled as he pulled Sango up to her feet. "Wow?!" he said as Sango stood of and Inuyasha's Kimono parted to exspose the front of her body. She began to blush wildly as she pulled the kimono to cover her self.

"Inuyasha do you have a tie?" as he ripped her old/new kimono to make a tie.

"Come here." he smiled pulling her close and kissed her. "Stand back." he said as he tied the kimono closed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking

After they left the cave they walked about a mile untill they reached a cliff.

"Sango! I smell blood! Kagome's blood!" he saw the horrorfied look on Sango's face. "Look!!" he suddenly wispered not able to talk any louder. There at the bottom of the cliff lay Kagome's limp body that had apparently been mauled on by demons.

"No..." Sango had started shaking and tears streamed down her face then suddenly she fell to her knees.

"Sango, please don't cry. We need to go tell the hag and miroku if you are up to it. Oh yea and you need a new kimono." he smiled at her weak laugh.

"Sango, this might not be the right time to ask you this but, will you become my mate?" Sango sat there with her tear streaked cheeks and wide eyes just kinda shocked. "Sango?" he asked.

"You mean it?"

"More than anything."

"Yes. Yes!!!!" she suddenly slung her arms around him as he picked picked her up bridal style and ran towards Keade's village.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time

"Well what is this? Where is Kagome?" the older woman asked as Inuyasha stormed in with Sango in his arms because he somehow couldn't put her down.

"Sango is going to be my mate, Kagome killed her self, I think Miroku is with that village girl some where and Well that's it."

"What! Kagome's dead! where is her body?" she said alarmed.

"The cliff." he said running out of the hut to where Miroku was.

"Huh? What is going on here?" he said breaking the embrace with the woman next to him.

"Miroku, I just wanted to tell you that Inuyasha is my mate and I hope you are happy." Sango said while she was still in Inuyasha's arms.

"Come on Sango, we have some businese to take care of." Inuyasha said running off into the forest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The End

At midnight Inuyasha had found a awesome clearing in a field under the full moon. He layed her down and began to make love to her. After hours of passion he layed them both down and covered them up.

"Sango I love you more than you could ever imagine."

"I love you too, thank you." she said before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Ok I ended it. R&R please.

Any one have any other story ideas for me? If you do message me!!


End file.
